Carlisle Hunter
''"This article features a storyline which features other characters created by their owners. I have simply added them in here to get a feel for things, please be cautious reading." Thank you. '' Main Information: Carlisle is the male representative of District 5 alongside fellow partner, Serephine Adams. Carlisle grew up in a normal family, but wealthier than most. His mother, Irene, was a Geologist and his father was an equipment manager. Carlisle had an older sister, Genevieve, who was chosen for the 62nd annual hunger games but lost when the victor, Enobaria from district 2 ripped and shredded her throat. Carlisle doesn’t have many friends but one, Harrison. They both share a bond and once kissed when they were having an argument. 74th Annual Hunger Games: During the reaping of district 5, Harrison’s name was called out, in which to Carlisle’s instinct, was to volunteer and replace Harrison. There was no reaction from the crowd as volunteering, was normal in their district and amongst many others. Shortly afterwards before Carlisle left, he and Harrison shared a brief kiss, in which Harrison was removed forcefully by peacekeepers when he couldn’t contain his emotions. Carlisle promised to come back home. Tribute Parade: Carlisle and his partner serephine were selected to wear a brightly and glamorous silver coating and dress which illuminated in light. Silver sequins were sewn into their coat and dress, whilst wearing a circular hat that matched their clothes. These symbolized electricity and power of the earth and sky. They were seen parading confidently and waving to everyone in the crowd Training: Carlisle trained briefly with district 1’s Glimmer and Marvel and with District’s 2 clove and Cato. But once he saw that they could have been a potential threat, he left them and trained alone. He was seen examining different plants, woods and everything that all the other tributes thought useless, until he was seen rewiring some electrical devices that were presumably bombs that were most likely going to be put into the games. There, he became acquainted with Alessa Tanner and Wyatt Tanner of district 12, but had a closer bond with District 11’s, Rue. During his “test”, he was able to score an 8 after successfully throwing knives at dummies and being able to temporarily poison the food that the spectators were eating. Interview: Carlisle was confident during his interview with Caesar Flickerman, explaining how his chosen attire symbolized power within. He got emotional talking about his family, especially Genevieve, and shared a moment with the crowd when explaining how he promised Harrison he would come home. Before the Games: Carlisle started panicking and doubting his skills when contemplating on the training sessions the tributes had, and remembering how skilled the other players were. He was placed in the 13th tube which rose into the arena. He was put next to Serephin, who was worried when looking at the other tributes. Bloodbath: When the timer clocked “one", Carlisle didn’t have time to think and dashed to grab a backpack, but was cut short when he saw Eric, the district 5 tribute, crush district 3’s tribute to the floor, and only went after the knife that hung against the Cornucopia walls. He ran to the forest in which his first initial reaction was to call out to Serephine, his partner. She ran to him but plummeted to the ground when Clove threw a dagger through her head. Carlisle looked over and saw Kyle’s chest stabbed by Cato and ran off, being followed by Rue. The Games: After dashing into the woods, he bumps into Alessa, Kyle and Wyatt. Alessa is severely injured and Carlisle immediately uses his knowledge of the environment to find a healing remedy for Alessa. Rue helps in the process and in the end, they save Alessa. Kyle is in almost perfect condition when a sponsor sends in some pills for him to take. By then, Carlisle's shoulder has healed. There, the four of them venture off into the forest and decide to camp near the waters where it is safer and easier to get away if nearby tributes find them. After one of Carlisle’s bombs is set off, all four of them travel and run far when arrows and knives fly past them. But soon, Carlisle is separated from them and finds no option but to keep going. He presumes they were hit and are now dead and travels up into the trees where he meets Rue. Underneath them, the remaining tributes are puzzled and continue travelling north. They both climb out of the tree and stay near a forested area with logs where they stay until the games end. They build shelter from branches and leaves, and manage to start a campfire by making the smoke thin and pale. As the cannons blow off in remembrance to the tributes, Carlisle is numb when the cannons blow short. He realizes that Kyle, Alessa and Wyatt were still alive and convinces Rue to help him find them. They pack their things along with extra food for the journey and eventually find them. Rue pulls him back when the pack of careers arrive face to face with the trio. Alessa is holding on tightly to Wyatt while Kyle is standing firm in front of them. Carlisle retreats for thirty seconds, but when he comes back, he throws an electrical bomb at them which blasts a thick fog, effecting their sight. Rue dashes in to grab Kyle, Alessa and Wyatt and all five manage to make it out in time. They all return back to Rue’s campsite and camp there until Seneca Crane makes the announcement that the Cornucopia has been stocked again with supplies. The group decide to head to the Cornucopia, but along the way they have some arguments. Carlisle refuses to acknowledge the fact that he scored an eight in his exam but sponsors haven’t sent in anything. Alessa is worried about Wyatt surviving and Kyle’s chest is getting worse. When they arrive to Cornucopia, they find it deserted and run to take the items. As they leave, a knife is fired and penetrates through Rue’s chest. A knife strikes Marvel’s head and he falls forward into the ground: Wyatt had thrown it. The ambush starts as Clove enters the Cornucopia and many other careers. Carlisle grabs Alessa’s arm with Wyatt on her back as they dash back into the forest. The fight is brutal. Kyle continuously throws knives as the careers catch up to them. Wyatt falls and the group is immediately pushed back to help him. As Alessa grabs Wyatt another knife flies past them. It missed, but scraped Wyatt’s arm as it flew by. With anger, Alessa grabs the axe from her back that she collected and slices Clove, who dies instantly. More careers catch up and Carlisle decides to help them. He grabs some berries from the bushes, a few leaves, branches and plants and throws them on the ground. He lights a match given to him by a sponsor while Alessa was fighting with Clove and lights up the leaves, creating a fire that would lead the remaining tributes to them. Carlisle covers his mouth and force the others to run first. He shreds the plants and throw them out into the thick smoke. He runs ahead and when they hide, four more cannons are blasted. Seneca Crane speaks again, to reveal that they were the remaining tributes left. Alessa is first to burst into tears holding Wyatt’s hands but Carlisle keeps a straight but conniving face which frightens Kyle. He stands up and threatens Carlisle to the point where he puts a knife to his neck. Carlisle whispers that the cameras were now put on them and they had to act strong and reluctant for “the show”. Alessa overhears and grabs out her axe and shoves Kyle out of the way. They all head back to Cornucopia in which now mutant wolves were spawned and released. They all fight each other, Wyatt standing back behind Alessa. As the wolves fail to get them, Seneca retrieves them back but as it’s done, Carlisle falls to the ground. Alessa and Kyle run to him, checking his pulse and heart rate. Wyatt takes out food from his pocket, which he stole from Carlisle and eats it. When he sees Alessa and Kyle mourning over Carlisle, he hands them the food to comfort them, in which all three eat. Kyle looks at the food, covered in plant stains that matched the stains on Carlisle’s lips. The games which were live, shuts down and all districts are now shocked and confused to what happened. The Victors President Snow reveals that there were in fact six victors. Demetria Evans and Rye Ivory of District 9, Alessa Tanner and Wyatt Tanner of District 12, Kyle Morganstern of District 8 and Carlisle Hunter from District 5. It is also revealed that they all fell into unconsciousness and the games were forced to finish as the food that they ate, had stains of a plant that was lethal and poisonous, and when they ate it, collapsed just like Carlisle did. Carlisle returned to his district, in which the first person he saw in the crowd was Harrison, who runs up on the podium and kisses Carlisle, who promised to return back home to him. Carlisle meets with his family and friends, and prepares for the victory tour ahead. Personality: Carlisle is a confident person who believes in himself with everything he does, even if he does a bad job at it. He’s wise but can brag about it at times because of his knowledge with machinery and electricity. Although, he is a kind and compassionate player, and if it came down to saving a stranger or himself, he would always put the stranger ahead of him. Film Portrayl: In ''The Hunger Games ''Film, Carlisle is Portrayed by Joey Graceffa. Trivia: * Carlisle is the only male in the competition to have feelings for the same sex. * In the arena, Carlisle wore brown clothing, which reminded him of home. * Even though receiving a good score for his exam, sponsors weren’t interested in him due to his unlikeable personality. * He and Serephine didn’t spend much time together, at all, unlike other tributes. This consequently led to Serephine dying on the first day of the bloodbath. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Males Category:Females